


Ordinary Day

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is the savior, Comedy, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gen, I tried to, Moth - Freeform, Sakunami is precious, mention of mothra, someone please help Futakuchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Aone was used to his days following the same logic and nothing left the routine, until a moth entered the gym and a confusion arose with its appearance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dia Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911031) by [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse), [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



Like any other day, Aone followed a routine that started when he woke up: first, he would get out of bed and tidy it up, folding the sheet and fixing the pillow; then he would go to the bathroom where he would brush his teeth, take his well-deserved warm bath and leave the bathtub ready for his mother to use later. Aone would leave and go to the kitchen where he would prepare a simple breakfast for himself and his family, usually making fried eggs with bacon for his father and brother and some misoshiru soup with tofu and rice for himself and his mother. 

At that moment, his mother always came in and helped him, cooking some vegetables for everyone and sometimes separated some fruits and prepared the coffee, taking the milk from the fridge. They talked for a while when they gathered for this meal, or rather the other members of the family did, more than Takanobu anyway and yet they already knew his expressions and his gaze conveyed whatever he wanted to say, and that was their everyday breakfasts.

After that moment, Takanobu would say goodbye and be on his way to school. Rarely he helped a neighbor pick some fruits from his yard, or he’d help out a cat that got stuck in a tree, though usually, nothing happened until he met his clubmates, and they all fall into a quiet chatting.

Aone liked how the others communicated with him, respecting his space every time and how they included him in any subject they were talking about, this made him feel dear among his companions.

As usual, they would go to the gym as they arrived at school, to practice a little before classes until they got closer to their classes schedule and had to get ready, parting their ways and following their own paths. Aone liked how time went by and how he learned something new in each subject, thinking about how he could apply them in his daily life if necessary, or what he could do to get good grades. Not that Aone thought about pursuing a different career than volleyball, but he knew that at some point in his life any knowledge could be useful to him.

The bell rang to let everyone know the end of classes and the start of lunchtime. Takanobu always met with Futakuchi and his other colleagues of the same grade, sometimes they were accompanied by the other members of the club. The meals were always fun and every time someone tried to make fun or offend someone, he left his face more closed in reproach and the discussion ended quickly because nobody dared to cross him.

After finishing all classes they went to the gym again to have their official training that would last until the end of the afternoon. However, on that particular day something happened.

“Today we’ll be practicing more of our blockings to perfect the iron wall.” Oiwake spoke, planning all the training with the students and having the support of Nametsu, his assistant. “Let's start with the first year, Koganegawa and Fukiage, you have to train a lot.”

With all the guidelines the coach gave, the players got ready to start another day of training. Everything was going well except for some minor flaws in Kanji’s defence, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with time. The third-year players were also participating, going to meetings sporadically when they had time to practice and were there at that moment. Everything was going on as usual, with them all shouting back and forth until a wild moth appeared to say hello.

The first scream came from Futakuchi who ran to the opposite side that the insect was flying quietly and stopped at the net. Moniwa was the second to leave the court and hugged Kenji from the other side of the gym.

“A MONSTER!” exclaimed a scared Moniwa, pointing at the bug. He felt that Futakuchi’s grip had become stronger

Kamasaki started laughing uncontrollably to the point of throwing himself to the ground because he didn’t believe he was seeing a pearl like that: Kenji afraid of a moth. Koganegawa didn't understand anything and was just looking for what was causing so much chaos in the middle of the training, Sakunami didn’t know whether to run to the other secluded ones in order to calm them down, or to just keep standing where he was afraid that thing would fly towards him and he would be the next victim. After watching Godzilla vs Mothra, his fear of the insect grew by 100%.

Obara and Fugiake were looking for anything that they could use to get the moth out of there since it was the cause of all the confusion. Onagawa and Sasaya decided to accompany Kamasaki after seeing the moth fly and the maidens, as they nicknamed the fearful ones on the corner, screamed even more. Aone just watched the scene quietly as usual, absorbing every detail and looking for how he could put the others at ease in that situation before it turned into destruction.

“TAKE THIS, INFERNAL CREATURE!” Futakuchi shouted, throwing the water bottles into the insect even if he didn’t hit it and without caring if there was liquid inside the containers or not.

_ Too late _ , thought Aone seeing that the ruckus had multiplied when Obara and Fugiake returned with brooms and bags to try to expel the moth from the gym. Remaining calm he went to the duo and asked for a bag, receiving the object without much delay because both knew that the chaotic situation would be solved by him and him only.

Aone continued to see the destruction and fuss that the court had become even if Oiwake shouted for them to stay calm and Mai tried to distract them without any success. He followed the moth that was quiet on the wall, he was aware that all of his steps were awaited by the other members as if he could be the savior of the nation, at least that was what the fearsome mates and the coach expected.

Aone signalled to the insect what he would do to it and made a small reverence as if asking permission while hearing the cries of Moniwa for fear of the creature attacking him and devouring him alive and those of Futakuchi, so that he would soon remove that demon from the court. With the plastic in his hand, he put it on top of the moth and waited for it to move into the bag. The whole court heard the sound of her struggling in the bag, Sakunami collapsed onto the floor while mourning Takanobu’s death that was so kind, Sakunami had not put up with it and thought that Mothra had won the fight.

High-pitched cries were heard from the corner of the gym celebrating the imprisonment of the being who dared to destroy the peace of that environment as well as loud laughter echoed through the establishment. No one could believe what had just happened. With all of his patience, Aone left the place, moved away a little and opened the bag to release the moth as it seemed to thank him and apologize to him for all the scandal it caused.

He returned to the court without delay and saw the state of everyone: the coach and assistant had given up trying to understand what happened, the group of laughter continued to laugh as if they depended on it, the fearful ones celebrated the victory of the good and the forgotten ones surrounded the fainted one to try to wake him up.

That was definitely not Aone Takanobu's day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you Alle for betaing


End file.
